Forging Anew From The Past
by rudebeast1234
Summary: After betrayal, disappointments and secrets kept from him. Harry sets out to find his purpose and find a way to never feel pain again. Multiple Fandoms
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A 14 year old Harry Potter had just previously that very night completed the final task of the Triwizard tournament. It was going well at first. He had managed to fight his way past all the obstacles and reach the cup, taking it together with Cedric Diggory as he had foolishly suggested to the older boy of a shared victory.

But that's where the _problems_ began.

Like every year before, it seemed that yet again he was in serious shit. They arrived in the place of, what he then realised to be, a graveyard after seeing one of the names on a tombstone. The name on the tombstone brought no comfort to the 14 year old as he stood before the grave of the father of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord Voldemort. He suddenly felt a great amount of fear and desperation rise up within, fear of what was about to happen and desperation to get away as quickly as possible.

As Harry turn around to warn Cedric and implore how necessary it was to leave. All he saw was a green light shoot out from the shadows and hit Cedric straight in the chest, killing him instantly. Harry turned to face one of the many people he held a great deal of rage towards. Peter Pettigrew, the reason for his parents deaths and his godfather being a wanted criminal.

The same man continued walking towards him holding what looked like a really ugly and creepy baby. He soon found out why.

Harry was suddenly trapped to the tombstone belonging to the Dark Lord's father. He looked up from the binds that were holding him only to see Wormtail approaching with a crazy look in his eyes and a knife in his hand, slicing open his forearm deep enough to leave a scar 3 inches along. Pettigrew went back to the cauldron and deposited the blood into the mixture, continuing the ritual.

A person then rose out of the cauldron, _If it could be called a person_. It was so pale he looked like he was about to die from an illness and his face looked snake like.

But that was nothing to be concerned of, as he's main priority was to somehow break free from the magical binds and to escape hopefully alive from the now resurrected Dark Lord. However this wasn't to be as over the course of the next hour he would be tortured and made to duel, in an attempt to mock him by the Dark Lord.

This went on until he, managing to distract Voldemort was able to escape with Cedric's body by using the portkey of the Triwizard cup.

This lead him to his current location, the hospital wing.

Waking up, Harry checks how long he has been asleep for. Seeing that it is only 4 hours he tries going back to sleep but he has other things on his mind and the pain he experienced earlier is still very prominent all over his body.

As he lays there thinking, he starts developing more pain and anger swell up inside him. Thinking back on another year he had just endured. He remembers all the disappointments and betrayals he went through. He was abandoned.

He's own house mates, along with the rest of the school had all believed that he had entered himself into the tournament. Gryffindor had united against him, forcing him to leave the tower. Not even his best friends believed him and actually helped lead the rally of the exile from the tower.

Since then he had been staying in the Chamber of secrets. He decided this was the best place to stay shorty after the incident of the tower as he was the only one capable of accessing the chamber. Since staying in the chamber, he has been able to explore it with a lot more time and curiosity than he was back in second year.

After exploring the chamber he had found a secret area containing a few rooms. These rooms consisted, an office, a bedroom and potions lab. After looking around the three rooms, he decided that he would stay down there for the foreseeable future.

But the biggest betrayal and disappointment of them all was from his girlfriend - ex-girlfriend he corrected, Daphne Greengrass. He had caught her making out with the worst person of all, Draco Malfoy.

He felt his pain and anger increasing as he thought back to this moment.

As he saw them together, just by looking he could tell that this wasn't the first time either. He felt used and manipulated. He had no way of knowing how long this had been going on, what they had been doing behind his back or what secrets Daphne had been spreading to Draco and his crowd. Secrets that he had told her in confidence.

With this final thought he knew what he had to do.

Getting out of bed Harry checks the time again, seeing that it's 2 am he knew that he still had enough time to finish everything he needed to do.

His first destination was the trophy room containing the Triwizard cup that rightfully belonged to him. Once he arrived at the room filled with various awards and trophies from the beginning of Hogwarts, he started his searched for the Triwizard cup.

Ten minutes later Harry finds himself standing in front of the cup looking at the nameplate at the bottom. It read Harry Potter School Hogwarts. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry about this as it would be another reminder to the foolish people that he _had_ put his name in the cup. Taking out his wand he made a decision that would later make him ask himself why he did such a childish act. He pointed the wand at the cup and shrank it down and put it in his pocket, leaving the room soon after.

His next stop was the Gryffindor tower where he needed to collect a few personal items. On approaching the entrance to the common room he realised that the fat lady was going to be sleeping so he was going to have to improvise. When he arrived he saw the fat lady asleep and quickly worked out that in order to get in the entrance open, he would have to scare her. Harry once again bought out his wand and quickly shot out a spell creating a bang causing the entrance of the Gryffindor tower to fly open in the fat lady's wake.

Harry dashed past hoping he was not seen by the portrait or any others around. He knew though that he had to be quick incase someone had heard the sound. Going up to the boy's 4th year dormitories. He entered the room as silently as possible checking to make sure they were all asleep. Seeing that they were, he looked for his trunk and spotted it. It looked like someone had tried going through it but as he checked to make sure everything he wanted was there, he could tell they had taken nothing. Finding his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, his parents photo album and his bag full of galleons for the year, he took them all and stored them in his pockets. Once he had everything Harry rose to his full height and using his wand burned his trunk that contained everything else, leaving nothing behind.

Harry now had one final place to go, the entrance to the school. Arriving at the entrance, he made a steady walk through the door and down the path leading to the village called Hogsmeade. He turned back looking at the grand and beautiful school for a few moments before continuing on his route.

Harry walked into the village half an hour later. The village was quiet but also had that sound of people drinking in the pubs and walking in the streets early in the morning. He approached the Three Broomsticks intending on using their floo network. Walking in through the door he notice that the pub was filled somewhere between ten to twenty people. Moving slowing over to the floo he looked behind him to make sure no one was watching and reached for the powder. Grabbing the powder he stepped into the fireplace and shouted _Diagon Alley_ , whisking him away from Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving in Diagon Alley, Harry lands on his face. Getting up he looks around and sees that everywhere is still closed. Walking down the alley he decides that he will come back to the shops after they have opened. Continuing on his journey through the alley he notices the big marble bank in the distance, walking up to it he sees that it is open and remembers that the goblins keep it open 24/7.

Standing there for a second Harry thinks about what he could learn by going into gringotts and if he could get anymore money from his vault. He decides that getting more money out was a good idea as he had plans to visit the shops when they open.

Walking through the entrance he saw that there wasn't many people within the lobby of the bank but each of the counters had a goblin teller at one.

Going to one of the tellers he waits for the goblin to finish what he was doing. "Thank you for waiting" said the goblin in a gruff voice. "No problem, I wish to withdraw some money from my vault" replied Harry. "Name?" Said the goblin teller. "Harry James Potter" was his reply. The goblin looks up and sees him. "Wait here Mr Potter, your account manager has been expecting you" finished the goblin. Coming back from the Potter account manager the goblin informs Harry to follow him to the account managers office.

Arriving at the office the goblin knocks on the door and waits until they hear a voice inside bidding them to enter. Opening the door Harry sees a goblin in an expensive tux behind a mahogany desk, sitting down in a chair in front of the desk he waits for the goblin to finish with his work. "My name is Sharpclaw and I am the Potter account manager. I have been expecting you for a while now heir Potter. I been writing to you for years asking for to meet me, Why have you ignored my letters?" Said the goblin now named Sharpclaw. "You say you have been writing to me but I have never received a letter from gringotts" replied Harry. "WHAT!" Shouted Sharpclaw. Flinching after hearing the outburst from Sharpclaw, Harry started to shake a bit but was determined to explain to the goblin that he had never received a letter. "The only letter I have ever had from a organisation is from the ministry" said Harry. Sharpclaw looking into Harry's eyes and seeing the truth, calmed down a bit but is still angry that someone is stealing heir Potters mail, especially from Gringotts.

"I see that you are speaking the truth heir Potter. I will have this looked into and hopefully we can have your mail sent to you in the future" said Sharpclaw. "Now I understand that you wish to get money from your vault but first I have some things to discuss with you" continued Sharpclaw. "I first must congratulate you on your victory of the Triwizard tournament" said Sharpclaw. "Secondly as you participated in Triwizard tournament, we can do your Lordship tests. These tests will show your magical abilities and other information like variables in your blood." Harry just nodded.

Opening a draw Sharpclaw pulls out a knife and a bowl. Both the knife and the bowl have runes and other magical languages engraved all over the items. Handing the knife over to Harry and pushing the bowl in front of him Sharpclaw tells Harry to place seven drops of blood in the engraved bowl. Picking up the knife he moves it over the bowl with his over hand and cuts into his palm releasing blood into the bowl. After seven drops have fallen from his hand, Harry takes the knife away from his hand and it heals itself.

Sharpclaw picks up a piece of parchment and drops it onto the blood. After waiting a couple of minutes for the parchment to absorb the blood and dry Sharpclaw takes the parchment back out of the bowl. Handing the parchment to Harry, Sharpclaw waits for Harry to go through everything.

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents:

-Father: James Charlus Potter

-Mother: Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

Grandparents:

-Grandfather: Charlus Henry Potter

-Grandmother: Dorea Druella Potter nee Black

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 31st of July 1980

Houses Inherited

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Merged into house potter)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Merged into house potter)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Merged into house black)

Houses Inherited From

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (By James Potter)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (By Dorea Potter nee Black)

Inherited from Houses

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter:

Properties:

-Potter Manor (Under stasis charm)

-Godric's Hollow Cottage (Destroyed)

-Beach House (On an Island)

Vaults:

-Trust vault - 50,000 galleons (Refilled each year)

-Family vault - 80,000,000 galleons (Money from houses Gryffindor and Peverell inside vault)

-Others valuables within the vault.

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black:

Properties:

-Black Manor

-Black Townhouse (Under fidelius)

-Beach House (On an Island)

Vault:

-Family vault - 95,000,000 galleons (Money from house Slytherin inside vault)

-Other valuables within the vault.

Outcome since Birth

10,000,000 galleons

9,500,000 galleons (Withdrawn by Albus.P.W. **)**

500,000 galleons (Withdrawn by Harry Potter)

Abilities Inherited from Houses

Occlumency & Legilimency (From house of Black)

Parseltongue (From house of Black)

15% increase in magical Strength (From house of potter)

Combat magic (From house of potter, mainly Charlus Potter)

Blocked

Occlumency & Legilimency (100% blocked)

Parseltongue (80% blocked,)(20% unblocked, allows basic use)

15% increase in magical Strength (100% blocked)

Combat Magic (75% blocked)

Magical Core (65% blocked)

Other Hindrances

Horcrux in scar (Depleting 20% of Magical power)

Malnourished (Several scares covering back)

Substances in Blood (Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears)

Mail Wards (Redirects filtered mail of the casters choosing to another person)

"Sharpclaw what are magical blocks" asked Harry. "Magical blocks are like barriers used to prevent someone from accessing their full magical power. This is normally done when the person is young, if they are displaying strong accidental magic that could harm themselves or others, why?" asked Sharpclaw. "On the parchment I have five magical blocks" said Harry. Sharpclaw immediately started getting angry again. "Heir Potter, having so many magical blocks can be dangerous and having them still active at your age can be fatal" said Sharpclaw. After hearing this Harry starts to worry and he hasn't even asked about the other things yet. "Sharpclaw, what is a Horcrux" asked Harry. Sharpclaw looks at Harry and frowns at the question then realises why he asked such a question and gets even madder. "Harry, do you have a horcrux inside you" asked Sharpclaw sternly. Yes Harry replies quietly. "Is there anything else on the parchment that needs correcting" asked Sharpclaw in the same voice. "There is a few other things" Harry replies.

Sharpclaw was seething now, he asked heir Potter for the parchment to look over it himself. "I see that we have a lot of things to correct" said Sharpclaw trying to contain his anger. "Firstly I will write a formal letter informing Mr Dumbledore that he has 12 hours to pay back the money to the Potter vault or Gringotts will find another way to settle the robbery of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House and it will be very unpleasant" said Sharpclaw with a cruel grin.

"Sharpclaw is there a way to remove the blocks" asked Harry. Sharpclaw looks at Harry, "there is a way. We can perform a ritual that will cleanse your body. If the ritual works it will remove the magical blocks, the horcrux and the mail wards. Unfortunately it cannot fix the malnourishment to your body but we will get to that later".

Following the goblin down to the ritual room. Harry walked into a chamber that was made of pure marble and covered in runes. Standing in the chamber was seven goblin elders. "Take everything off apart from your underwear" said Sharpclaw before walking back out the room and waiting behind a window only for goblins.

After Harry has stripped to his underwear a goblin tells him to lie on the stone table. Lying on the table a goblin comes over and informs him of what is about to happen.

"Once we start the ritual we cannot stop it so this is your last chance to back out" said a elder goblin. "The ritual will be painful as well. We have to remove seven different things from you and you will most likely pass out" continued the goblin. "I understand I want to continue" said Harry. The goblin just grins.

Once the goblins are prepared and in position they started to chant in what Harry could only assume was gobbledegook. As they continued chanting Harry could feel more and more pressure being applied to his scar and the location of his magical core.

This continued for another 15 minutes until Harry started to scream out loud but amazingly didn't full unconscious.

As the ritual progressed the more pain Harry was going through. It felt like lots of pieces where being ripped out from inside of him. The first thing to go was the mail wards as these were on the outer layer of the magical core like a protective layer to the blocks. Once they got through the mail wards they weaved there way through Harry's magical core to prevent permanent damage and reach their destination, the magical blocks in the centre of the core. Once they arrived at the centre of the core and located the blocks the goblins started to unravel them one by one, starting with the block on his magical core first. Once they had finished unraveling the block on Harry's magical core the goblin elders slowly removed the rest.

The last one was the horcrux within Harry's scar that they had to remove with a bit more force, pulling it out in a ball of magic before attaching it to a conjured chair. After the elders had attached the horcrux to the chair they destroyed both, removing them from existence.

Walking away from the window Sharpclaw walked back into the chamber as the ritual finished. Going over to heir Potter he asked how he was. Tired and sore was Harry's response. "There is only one thing Sharpclaw, I cannot see" said Harry. Sharpclaw looks at him and then notices his glasses on his face. "Heir Potter take your glasses off. The ritual must have fixed your eyesight" said Sharpclaw. Taking off his glasses, Harry blinks his eyes once and looks at the goblin noticing that he could see better now than before the ritual.

"Heir Potter during the ritual I was able to speak to one of our healers and they have agreed to look at your scars and give you a health check". "Alright, thank you Sharpclaw" replied Harry.

Following his account manger to the goblin hospital wing. He was told to sit on one of the beds. "Greetings heir Potter I am healer Nagnok. Sharpclaw has asked that I take a look at your scars and do a health check said Nagnok. Heir Potter first I am going to perform a spell that will allow me to exam the scars for muscle and nerve damage and what we can do to remove them" said Nagnok. Waving his hands over Harry's body Nagnok chanted the spell in gobbledegook examining Harry's body for the damage and transferring the results onto a piece of parchment.

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 31st of July 1980

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Substances in Blood: Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears

Scars: Forehead, Left-forearm, Right-forearm, Chest, Back

Number of Scars at Each Place: Forehead: one, Left-forearm: one, Right-forearm: one, Chest: one, Back: fifty.

Health Status: Malnourished

Magical Block Status: All removed.

"Heir Potter before we start gathering treatments for your scars and malnourishment, is there any scars you wish to keep? Scars that mean anything to you" asked Nagnok. "Yes, I want to keep the ones on my arms and chest" replied Harry. "Using a spell of our kinds creation we can repair the scar tissue on your back and forehead but you will have to apply a healing paste to them afterwards for the next month" said Nagnok "That is fine, thank you" said Harry.

After telling Harry to remove his t-shirt healer Nagnok started to chant once again in gobbledegook. Continuing this for a couple of minutes the scars tissue started to repair until all that was left was pink lines where the scars once were. Putting his t-shirt back on, Nagnok passes him a tub healing paste and tells Harry to apply it every night before he goes to bed for a month.

"You also are malnourished, I gather this is from a bad life at home" said Nagnok. "Yes" Harry said nervously. "Don't worry heir Potter, I can give you treatments to correct this" said Nagnok. "What will these treatments consist of" asked Harry. "Nutrition potions, protein potions and muscle and bone correction potions. You will also need to take the nutrition and protein potions twice a day for a month and as well as the muscle and bone correction potions every night for one month" said Nagnok. "I understand, Thank you" said Harry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting back in Sharpclaw's office. Sharpclaw pulls out another draw in his desk and closing it again after taking out two small boxes. "Now Heir Potter, in these two boxes are the Lord rings of the house of Potter and the house of Black said Sharpclaw. You are able to claim the Lordship to the house of Potter because you are now a adult in eyes of the law. You are also the last living Potter and it allows you to bypass the age requirement, even though you are already an adult from the Triwizard tournament" said Sharpclaw. Harry just nodded not understanding anything about family Lordships.

"As for the Black family Lordship. Sirius Black is the oldest male in the Black family. However due to his criminal status and him being disowned from the family you are now the heir. The Malfoy family believe that their son Draco Malfoy is the heir but this is not true. You are the heir as your grandmother is higher up the family tree than Lady Narcissa Malfoy" said Sharpclaw.

"How do I claim my Lordship" asked Harry. "In order for you to claim your Lordship, you need to put on the rings one at a time and claim your headship by saying the oath" explained Sharpclaw.

Taking the ring of house Potter out of its box and putting it on his left ring finger harry started the oath. "I, Harry James Potter claim Lordship of house Potter, bringing pride, strength and honour to the name" Harry declared. Taking the ring of house Black out of its box he put it on his left middle finger and said the oath for the family. "I, Harry James Potter claim Lordship of house Black, bringing honour, pride and power to our great house" finished Harry.

Looking down at the rings on his hand, he saw that the Potter ring had a Hungarian Horntail in the middle of the ring with two griffins, one either side of the dragon facing each other. As for the Black ring he saw that it had a Thestral, that looked like it was about to take off.

"The last thing to do before we go the family vaults Lord Potter-Black is the Magical Strength test. I assuming that your strength won't be as high as it should be as the blocks will have stunted your growth and until you your malnourishment is gone, it will affect your magic" said Sharpclaw.

Taking out a piece of parchment and placing it on the desk, Sharpclaw moved his hand above Lord Potter-Black's and clicked his fingers, then slowly moving back and pushed his hand against the parchment. After taking his hand away and waiting for the parchment to reveal the results he handed them to Lord Potter-Black.

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 31st of July 1980

Magical Strength Rank: C

Magical Strength level: 600

15% increase in Strength: 90

Total Strength level: 690

Harry didn't have any idea what the Magical strength and level meant but he was determined to become stronger. He wanted to become strong enough to stop others from hurting him and especially the Dark Lord who seemed like he was obsessed with him.

Going down to the Black vault Harry spotted a couple of books on parseltongue and the Black family grimoire so he took them with him. Sharpclaw also gave him two platinum debit cards that he could use in both the magical and muggle worlds. One card was connected to the Potter vault while the other was connected to the Black vault. Moving to the Potter vault he summoned Godric Gryffindor's sword and stored it in the vault for safe keeping ensuring no one got there hands on it. It was a dangerous weapon, even more so now it has basilisk venom coating it from his second year. Before leaving he took the Potter family grimoire as well.

Leaving the bank Harry checks the time, seeing that it's the afternoon he realises that he's been in the bank most of the day. Walking down the alley he decides to buy new clothes first.

Going into Twilfitt and Tattings Harry asks the shopkeep for a whole new wardrobe. "What colour would you like your robes to be Lord Potter" asked the shopkeeper. "Four black, three gray, two red and two green" said Harry. "I also need four black battle robes and I would like the Potter coat of arms on all my robes" Harry finished.

Walking into Obscurus books Harry purchases Fantastic beasts and where to find them and a couple of books describing what animals can become patronuses and animagues.

Thinking about going into another book store he remembers that he has the family grimoires of the Potter and Black libraries and that they should be enough for now. _He will soon learn that there is more information inside them than he thought._ After this thought he made his way to Knockturn alley.

Heading down Knockturn alley Harry finds what he is looking for a wand shop. Walking into the shop he knocks on the front desk to get the shopkeepers attention. "How can I help you my Lord" asks the shopkeeper. "I want to purchase two custom wands" replied Harry. Of course, just go around the room until you feel one of the woods connecting to your magic said the shopkeeper. Walking around the room Harry stops in front of a block of wood, picking it up he hands it to the shopkeeper. "Ebony wood" said the shopkeeper. Continuing Harry feels drawn to another piece of wood and hands it to the shopkeeper as well. "Yew, interesting" said the shopkeeper musing to himself. Going over to the cores Harry feels a connection to four different materials as he walks past them all. Handing the four over to the shopkeeper, he almost faints in shock. "Crushed basilisk fang, Phoenix feather, Hungarian Horntail heartstring and Theatral hair" said the shopkeeper in shock and disbelief. While the shopkeeper is coming out of his shock Harry has picked up his gemstone and handed it to him. A blood red ruby, a great choice said the wandcrafter.

One hour later sitting in a box in front of Harry are two jet black wands with streaks of yew wood going down it in different patterns. All that needs to be added now is your blood" said the shopkeeper. "Why my blood" asks Harry. "Adding your blood to these wands makes them only usable by you. If someone tried to use your wand nothing would happen" explained the shopkeeper. Taking the knife from the wandcrafter and cutting open his palm, pouring blood into a vial and handing it over to the older man. He watched as the wandcrafter added the blood to the wands. "Anything else sir" questioned the shopkeeper. "Two of your finest wand holsters in black" said Harry. After receiving his wands and wand holsters Harry paid the agreed price of 800 galleons.

Walking out the shop he thought of Potter Manor and channeling his magic in his ring, portkeyed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a month since Harry arrived at Potter Manor. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen.

When arriving, he landed on his face in front of a large gate with the coat of arms displaying the heritage and owners of the property. Pressing his left hand up to the gate the wards around the property recognised him as its Lord and owner, opening for him and allowing him to pass through, while a rush of magic past him dropping the stasis wards on the manor and it's grounds.

Coming upon the Manor Harry notices the size and what its made of. The Manor was made of wood and marble and was going up at least two stories. Walking inside the first thing he sees is a grand entrance hall with a magnificent black staircase going off in two different directions as it reached the top.

He was brought out of his awe and disbelief when he heard a small crack, looking down he saw a house elf. "Whos are you" asked the house elf. "I am Harry Potter and I am the Lord of house Potter" said Harry, whatever that means he thought. "Yous are Harry Potter but you look too young to be Lord of Potter" asked Millie. Millie then looked thoughtful, "unless you are the last Potter" said Millie sadly. Harry remained silent for a minute before responding, "yes I am the last Potter".

"Millie, can you tell me what is available on the grounds and in the manor please" asked Harry. "I can bes doing that Lord Potter, what would you like to know" said Millie. "Firstly call me Master Potter instead of Lord Potter. Secondly tell me what I would be able to find around the Manor" stated Harry. Millie smiled before replying, you will be able to find quite a lot around the grounds and Manor. In the Manor there is a potions lab, training room, a room full of quidditch equipment, a grand hall where the Potters used to host balls but it's been a long time since that's happened. There is also a dining room, a kitchen. Upstairs you will find one master bedroom and four other bedrooms all with ensuites, a library containing every book the Potters own and a Lords study that only you can enter unless invited, there is also books in the library that are not allowed in the library.

Harry was beyond amazed with the amount of different things that were in the house. He had no idea there would be so many, he thought there would only be a couple but as Millie showed him around the Manor while listed off the places he just couldn't believe this place belonged to him and once his family.

"Thank you Millie. What does the grounds around the manor have" asked Harry. "The grounds outside have a few different things but not many. There are two cross country circuits that Master Charlus created and used to increase his health and fitness during the course of his life. He even got Master James and Sirius doing the circuits while they were here on break from Hogwarts" said Millie. "The grounds are over 4 acres long and are well kept. There are many different plants around the garden have been planted over the years to make it look as good as possible. There is a quidditch pitch the size that the professionals play on during the league games and a woods that some of the animals on the property like to hide in" Millie finished

"What level of protections does this Manor have" asked Harry. "Only the very bests" Master Harry. "Potter Manor is said to have some of the best protections in the country and anyone who tries to breach them faces a fate worse than death. If they are even alive then only a few people know of the location of the Manor as the Potters like to have privacy and be secretive from the other magical families" explained Millie. "Dementors cannot even access the area around the grounds as the wards prevent them from crossing over" said Millie.

"The Manor is also quite hidden from others, its still in Britain but in an isolated area" finished Millie.

"Excellent, thank you Millie" said Harry. Millie just smiled back. "Now when I was at the goblins I saw a goblin healer and they have given me these potions and healing paste that I must use everyday so make sure that I do" stated Harry looking at Millie directly. "Millie will makes sure Master Harry" Millie declared.

Since that conversation Harry had spent most of his time recuperating from the ritual and the treatments given to him from healer Nagnok. He had also started getting more exercise and eating more constantly to gain a healthy weight.

He had started running around the smaller cross country track after he was back to a normal state from the ritual. The tracks where well looked after by some of the house that dealt with the outside areas. He was by no means fit enough to last any type of fight yet but he was no longer a burden to himself anymore.

The track wasn't very big compared to the other one but it was pushing him to hes limits anyway. The length was about one mile all the way around with lots of obstacles that he had to maneuver through, under or over. He got Millie to time him every time so he could track his progress and he's fastest time currently was ten minutes.

After a break to rehydrate and get a his breath back he would make this way to the training room where Harry would spend the rest of his time doing body weight workouts. Some of the workouts that he would do include but are not excluded to are pull ups, chin ups, planks, push up and sit ups. After training, eating more and healthy for nearly a month he had gain some weight and muscle, freeing him from looking like a scrawny little boy.

However he still had a long way to go if wanted to become strong enough to prevent everyone from hurting him. Harry was still happy with his improvements but he knew it wasn't good enough yet.

Today though Harry planned on going to the library to find a book that could help him with a problem. Since the blocks were removed his magic has been acting differently and is alot harder to control. There has also been a couple of times where a green mist would faintly appear surround him whenever he lost control of his magic or an emotion effected him too much.

Making his way upstairs to the library he stops at the entrance in awe of the size of the bookshelves and how many there are. Standing from halfway into the room to the back are six double sided bookshelves going from the floor to the roof. In the middle of the room are two leather sofas with a wooden coffee table in the middle.

Walking into the room Harry wonders around the library just looking at the various different books until he hears a voice. "Who are you" said someone in a firm voice. Turning around Harry spots a portrait with two people near the sofas. "I am Harry Potter, who are you" replied Harry walking up the portrait. "I am Dorea Potter nee Black and this is Charlus Potter" said the women.

Harry remained silent for a minute.

"You are my grandparents" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. The two looked shocked but it then changed into happiness. "It's been a long time since we have seen you Harry but where are James and Lily" asked Charlus. Harry looked down for a minute sad before replying, "they are dead". He's grandparents were shocked and upset to hear this and Dorea started crying.

"You must tell us about you life Harry" requested Dorea but it was more like an order. Going to one of the leather sofas and sitting down Harry told his Grandparents everything that had happened from when he could first remember to the time of their conversation. By the time Harry had finished his story it was nearly the end of the afternoon.

Looking up at the portrait Harry saw a mixture of emotions on Dorea and Charlus' faces. He could see that both of them wore faces full of pride and anger but Dorea looked like she was crying again and Charlus looked like he wanted to kill someone. Harry just hoped their again wasn't directed at him.

"They did what! How dare they hurt someone from my family! They are traitorous BASTARDS" Shouted Charlus. Upon hearing his angry voice Harry started syncing deeper into the chair. Noticing this Dorea demanded her husband to stop shouting. "Harry it's alright he isn't angry with you. We are the very opposite in fact, we are both very proud of you said Dorea softly. Looking up Harry could see the truth on their faces, "thank you" said Harry quitely.

Looking down at Harry's hands Dorea see the rings on his fingers and happiness shows on her face but also sadness. "I see you have claimed Lordship of the Potter and Black houses but how did you claim the black house, is everyone else dead?" asked Dorea sadly. Harry thought carefully before replying in order to not upset her more. "Becoming Lord Black was a surprise. Had my godfather not been a wanted criminal and disowned then he would be Lord Black now, as for Draco Malfoy, he believed he was the heir of house black and would of became Lord Black if wasn't for the fact that you are my Grandmother" replied Harry.

"There is no way in hell Arcturus Black would allow a Malfoy to become Lord Black" declared Charlus. "Your right he wouldn't, But he is no longer alive I guess, but how is Sirius a wanted criminal" asked Dorea. "He was put in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and now he is on the run after being the first person to escape" replied Harry. "Interesting" said Charlus.

"Now as you are the Lord of both houses Potter and Black I'm assuming you know the importance of its title and what that represents to the rest of the world" Said Dorea. "No, I don't know anything really about the world we live in" replied Harry quitely. "You don't know anything about our world" exclaimed Charlus shocked and annoyed that no one had told him anything about it.

"Don't worry Harry we can teach you what you need to know, however you need to work harder in your studies if you want to improve" said Dorea firmly. "Thank you" said Harry gratefully.

"Perhaps we should start with the different types of houses and what they mean in our society" said Dorea.

"There are four types of houses in Britain and are mostly are same over the rest of the world as well" started Dorea. "The first title that a _wizarding_ family can achieve is called the Noble House, this is obtained by the family name being alive for more than 200 years. Families can also be given this title for service of their country.

The second title is only achieved after having the title of Noble House and having the family name survive for 500 years, this title is called the Ancient and Noble House.

The third title is achieved after the second title and only available after the family name has been alive for at least a 1000 years. This title is called the Most Ancient and Noble House.

Finally the last title is achieved after being around for 2000 years and onwards. It is called the Most Ancient and Most Noble House" explained Dorea.

"Keeping up so far" asked Charlus. "Yes" replied Harry. "Good" said Dorea smiling.

"Noble houses tend to ally themselves with other nobles houses to increase their strength or they will become almost like a vassal to bigger house for protection and strength. By doing this it prevents threats from attacks by other houses wanted to eliminate them but if the Lord asks for it they have to provide their service when needed.

Ancient and Noble houses sometimes take Nobles houses under them for their protection but it doesn't have the same effect as the Most Ancient and Noble or the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Even though this house doesn't hold much ground in the political stage with a number of allies they can become nuisance. They will lean towards physical attacks if they can't beat their opponents in political games.

Most Ancient and Noble houses take in Noble and Ancient and Noble houses for the smaller houses protection and for their own strength. If they ally with other strong houses then they can become dangerous. Going against one of these houses is foolish, especially a powerful one.

Most Ancient and Most Noble houses put other houses under their protection and ally with other houses only if they believe it can benefit them but sometimes they will ally with another house if the two house Lords have an agreement about something or are good friends. Going against a powerful house of this status is a death wish" explained Dorea.

"Obviously there are other details about houses but this generally the way the system works" finished Dorea.

"Now well move onto the Wizengamot" said Charlus.

"Now the Wizengamot is the court. Inside the court laws, crimes and others business are dealt with and are agreed or disagreed by a vote. The Wizengamot can be found within the Ministry of Magic and has several boot lickers with seats on the court.

The lowest amount of votes someone can hold is one vote. Only people with the Order of Merlin can have a right to sit on the court without being from a house. The Order of Merlin is an award given to those who have done a great service by protecting their country for example.

Nobles houses have the right to two votes. Without help from other houses in the court they can't make much difference when voting or making power plays.

Ancient and Noble houses have the right to four votes within the Wizengamot. They hold more power but not enough to damage a house like ours without help.

Most Ancient and Noble houses have a superior vote to the others with six votes. They have the strength to change the tide in the courts and make power plays. Allying with overs and using their vassals only strengthens them in the courts.

Most Ancient and Most Noble houses have the dominant strength but backed into the corner by the rest of the houses without allies and could find itself becoming the floor for people to walk on. In the court they hold ten votes. Using their vassals for strength and they can also become unstoppable and dangerous" explained Charlus.

"How many do I have then" asked Harry. "That depends on whether the houses merged with everything else or just by name" said Charlus. Thinking back to what Harry had read in the bank, he remembers how they were merged. "The houses merged into houses Potter and Black with everything else" said Harry. "Then you have at least fifty votes" said Dorea proudly.

"I think we should move onto the responsibilities of the Lord of the house" said Dorea. "I agree" said Charlus.

"The role of Lord is simple and complicated at the same time. Being the Lord of the house means you run the house, what you say goes. You have the power to order other members of your house to do something and they would have to do it. It's your job to protect them from others wanting to cause them pain.

The Lord must make decisions that will benefit the house and it's future. He must make the right choices and investments that will increase their money. Some Lords who see their wives as more than just trophies have their wives either help them with their roles or take some on themselves" explained Charlus

"Do you understand so far" asked Dorea. "Yes, for some reason I find it easier to remember things now" said Harry. "Perhaps it had something to do with the horcrux in your scar "offered Charlus. "Maybe" replied Harry unsure.

"Let's move onto the _proper_ way to attacked around others, this is called Pureblood Etiquette" declared Dorea.

"You don't need to worry about most of this too much as you are the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house" started Dorea. "Anyone of a lower status than you should give a respectful bow or curtsy when you first arrive at a place. If someone refuses to bow or curtsy then it can be taken as a sign of disrespect towards your person and house. Don't expect any muggleborns to show this type of respect as they haven't been taught it.

If someone does bow or curtsy to you, you must acknowledge them or it can also be seen as disrespectful. To acknowledge them you have to nod your head in a way that shows them you hold all the power" explained Dorea. "Practice" said Charlus.

Standing up Harry nods his head a couple of times trying to make it look authoritative. "Stop" said Dorea. "Its good but you are nodding too stiffly, it needs to be more regal" explained Dorea. After five more tries he managed to nod regally. "Good praised" Dorea.

"The last practice in pureblood etiquette is _the mask_ this is the practice of keeping your emotions hidden from everyone around you. If people know your emotions they can use them against you and cause pain and suffering, hiding them will prevent this. Only show your emotions to people who have your strongest trust explained Dorea. "Try" said Charlus.

Harry found hiding his emotions a lot harder than learning to nod regally. It was easier to hide his emotions than before but still hard. After about 30 minutes he had an acceptable mask.

"Good, you can still see the emotions in your eyes but not on your face. It will improve over time with practice" said Charlus.

"Now it's important you start learning the mind arts" said Charlus. "Particularly Occlumency. It is an ancient art that has been around since the time of the founders of Hogwarts. It is a difficult skill to learn but wizarding families teach their children this from when they are old enough. Occlumency is the art of defending ones mind from external penetration, it is used to prevent a skilled legilimens from accessing one thoughts, feelings or memories. This is an important skill to learn, not having it could allow someone entering your mind undetected and gaining knowledge, family secrets and spells, among other things" explained Charlus.

"The art of Occlumency is a difficult skill to learn but it should be a lot more easier for you as you have a natural talent in the mind arts. I want you to practice every night for at least an hour, start first by meditating. Once you get an acceptable in the art of Occlumency we can move onto Legilimency" finished Charlus.

"We should do Magical strength levels now. It's wise to know how strong you are and at least the major players within the society. This is because if you even get into a fight with someone you will know their strength and know whether to press the attack or retreat" explained Dorea. "Go to the library and get the book about Magical strength and come back after" said Charlus.

Going to the library Harry walked around the isles until he found a small section about the magical cores, picking up the book Harry returns back to his seat. "Now open the book to the page about strength levels and read the content" said Dorea. Harry opens the book to the correct page and starts to read.

Magical Strength Levels

Rank E: 0-150. This rank is given to anyone from newborns to first years. Children's magical cores start to stabilize at the age of eleven that's why they start school at this age. However there has been expectations as some children and newborns have been given higher ranks because of there higher strengths in magical power.

Rank D: 150-500. This rank is given to anyone from second years to fifth year. Once the children's magical cores have stabilized from first year they start to grow. Spending time at school learning lots of magic from classes and learning how to control their magic. Of course they grow naturally over time as well. However there is expectations as some children have naturally bigger cores and boosted by knowledge and control helps increase their magical strength past this rank.

Rank C: 500-1000. This rank is given to anyone from sixth year and above. Once children reach sixth year they can experience there magical maturity but it is not a definite. Magical maturity can happen when young men and women are in their seventh year and can is even common at happening during adults early twenties. However it's very uncommon but some people achieve early maturity.

Rank B: 1000-1500. This rank is given to those with great power. Most people with this rank have a great amount of training, knowledge or both, but some are naturally very powerful. People with this rank have a higher magical strength than almost all others. Only a few people each year are lucky to achieve this rank when graduating hogwarts or other institutions. Considered very dangerous

Rank A: 1500-2500. This is the rarest ranks. This ranks is only given to the strongest people in the world. People with this rank have a great amount of strength in their cores and have spent a lot of time gathering knowledge. Some though are naturally this powerful. Only a couple of these will graduate from a institution and it won't happen every year. These people are not to be messed with, without serious consideration. Considered extremely dangerous.

"I'm powerful for my age, I'm a rank C but I'm not strong enough not yet. I _Will_ become stronger, I will _Not_ allow people to hurt me any longer" declared Harry firmly.

The next day Harry found himself back in the library. He was sitting there thinking was again about how things had turned out, the betrayals done to him and the secrets people kept from him. As he was sitting there getting angry he was unknowingly releasing a bright green aura, the colour was the same as the killing curse.

"Harry, calm down" said Dorea softly. Hearing the voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and his aura disappeared. "What" asked harry. "You were releasing your magical aura without knowing or with any control" replied Dorea.

"How do I get control over it" asked Harry.

"There are two things that you must train hard in to improve your control over your magic. The first is too focus hard on Occlumency until you are no longer affected by memories and emotions and the second is too practice your spellwork to improve control over them when using different amounts of power behind them. This can be done by using the training dummies down in the training room" explained Charlus

"I will work hard to improve my control then, I don't want it happening everytime I think of something that makes me angry" said Harry.

"Now, can you help me learn about my wands please" asked Harry. "Of course Harry" replied Dorea.

"As you have four cores we shall go done them in a list describing each one thats apart of your wand" said Charlus. "The first one we shall talk about is the phoenix feather. Phoenix feathers capable of the greatest range of magic and are one of the rarest cores.

The next is Hungarian Horntail heartstring. Dragon heartstring cores produce some of the most powerful wands. They are also capable of learning a spell faster than others. However as the heartstring is a Hungarian Horntail, its makes an aggressive wand.

The next is the crushed Basilisk fang. The venom released from the fang is extremely venomous, with the power to kill someone with minutes if not less. Having this core in a wand makes them powerful and dangerous. It's one of the rarest types of wands, if not the rarest.

The last core is the thestral. A thestral is found in a dark environment and are very clever. This is one of many cores that someone with a bad or dark past might find themselves with. They also make clever wands similar but not the same as dragon heartstring wands. These wands are also very rare" explained Charlus.

"Now for the shell of the wand. This is made out of the wood or woods" started Dorea. "The first wood out of two is Ebony. Ebony wood gives the wood a jet black look and is suited in all manners of Combative magic and Transfiguration. Yew is the other wood. They are rare to find but are powerful, it is said that they give the user the power of life and death.

Finally the gemstone. A gemstone can add many effects to a wand increasing it in someway or another. The Gemstone on your wand is blood red Ruby. Blood red Rubies can increase the wands capabilities in all areas of magic" explained Dorea.

"You have a very interesting combination that makes a very powerful wands Harry" said Charlus.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm going go and continue my training" said Harry gratefully .


	5. Chapter 5

It was one week before the students were meant to return to Hogwarts and Harry was busy training like he had been for whole holiday. Since arriving at the Manor he had been training himself both magically and physically. He had greatly improved in his progress with the mind arts, particularly in occlumency. His shields were stronger than ever but he knew that there was still a lot of room for improvement. He had also been studying and training himself in the family magic from both house Potter and Black. He found it interesting to learn magic unique to only his family but difficult to cast due to a requirement being nonverbal. He also studied the books that he bought from the shops in the alley and many of the books in the library, which he found more helpful and interesting than the required Hogwarts books.

Today Harry was back outside running around one of the cross-country circuits, pushing himself to his limits. Since the start of his training he has been able to cut his time in half, increasing his agility, mobility and speed.

He only had the last part of the circuit to go. He pushed his body to work harder as he ran through the thick mud at the river bank and stormed through the water, not slowing his pace when he forced his legs to battle through the waters current. Jumping onto the muddy bank on the other side Harry continued his sprint down the path until he came to a tree log across the path, placing his hands on the log Harry vaulted himself up and over with little difficulty. Harry sprinted hard down the home straight back to the Manor.

Harry stopped just outside of the Manor's backdoors where Millie was waiting for him.

"Master Harry. Master Charlus has requested you come to the library, he has more to talk to you about."

"Thank you Millie, tell him I will arrive once had a shower."

"Yes master."

* * *

Once Harry has finished his shower and gotten dressed into a new tracksuit, he makes his way to the library. He didn't have any idea what his Grandfather could possibly want to talk about. Arriving at the doors, he pulls the heavy doors open out into the hallway, walking into the grand library filled with thousands of years worth of knowledge.

"Hello Harry, you are looking good" greeted Charlus.

"Thank You"

"Yes, you look a lot more muscular and taller, you have definitely been busy." said Dorea, approvingly.

T-Thank you Grandmother. Now I believe you wanted to talk to me about something Grandfather."

"Yes, I believe it's time you know about the houses under your command as Lord Potter-Black."

"Houses under my command?"

"Yes, there is a number of houses. Millie!"

The female house elf apparated into the room "Yes master Charlus?"

"Bring us the books containing the information of houses Potter and Black from the Lord office."

"Right away."

Millie was only gone for a couple of seconds before a loud crack indicated her return.

"Pass the books to Harry please, Millie."

"Here Master Harry, the books on houses Potter and Black."

"Thank you Millie, return to your previous job."

The house elf disappeared out of the room to obey her masters orders.

"Right, Harry open the house Potter book. We will do our house first."

Harry grabbed the book and opened it. As he searched through the book for the right page he noticed several pages covered with family history and other house information. Turning to the right page his spotted the title.

 _House Vassals and Alliances_

 _House Delacour: Vassal_

 _House Bell: Vassal_

 _House Bones: Vassal_

 _House Black: Unofficially Allianced/unknown by everyone else_

House Delacour, Bell and Bones. He knew at least one person from all three of those houses and none of them had said anything to him about this. This is unexpectable! Thought Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Dorea, concerned.

"Fine."

Dorea glanced at Charlus, they both knew things were worse than they originally thought.

"Perhaps we should move onto house Black, then I can explain what entails being a Lord of other houses." suggested Charlus.

"Yes, we can do that. Agreed Harry."

Harry opened the house of Black's book and jumped straight to the page of his interest.

 _House Vassals and Alliances_

 _House Malfoy: Vassal_

 _House Lestrange: Vassal_

 _House Rosier: Vassal_

 _House Potter: Unofficially Allianced/unknown by everyone else_

"You have got to be joking, House Malfoy, Lestrange and Rosier as Vassals for house Black?!"

"Yes well, Arcturus was an intimidating man and many people feared him. He knew how to keep people under control and use them for his benefit."

"Sounds like an interesting person."

"He was. Extremely dangerous as well."

Harry thought about what Charlus had just told him. Being a bit like Arcturus might help intimidate and control the Vassals he now controls. He would have to learn more about it.

"So what exactly does it entail for a Lord to have a Vassal?"

"Being a Lord of other houses has great responsibility but also brings great control of what they can do. You have to ensure that your Vassals are kept in line and that they don't abuse the protection they receive from your house. If any of them start to go down a path that is against your house, you have to put them in their place and if necessary kill them. A benefit of having a Vassal is, any influence or information they have on somebody else becomes yours to control. You as the Lord also have control of their lives, essentially by allowing or refusing them to marry someone and what they do with their lives."

"It sounds like it has many benefits."

"It does but I haven't finished yet. One of the Vassals jobs is to protect their Lord from their enemies and bring honour to their Lord's house. If there is a war then the Vassals are expected to follow their Lord without question and within a militaristic fashion. Be that scouting information, observing enemy checkpoints or fighting on the frontlines with their Lord.

"That could be useful."

"Exactly. However in order for your Vassals to fulfill their duties they require support and you as the Lord supply that by giving them protect and money. For each Vassal that you protect a certain amount of money is paid to them annually. A minimum is 10 million a year.

"That's a lot of money going to our Vassals and if you include house Blacks Vassals it's a significant amount."

"Yes if we weren't supply our Vassals, we would more wealthier."

"It appears that we need to find a way to gain more money and I have been thinking about something for awhile."

"What is your idea?" asked Dorea

"We can talk about that later."

"Alright, the house information wasn't the only reason why we wanted to talk to you. There is something else, The Sacred Twenty-Eight. It is important that you know what it is and what houses are apart of it."

"The Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

"The Sacred Twenty-Eight are twenty eight families that are still believed to be _true_ purebloods by the purebloods themselves. What you need to know is that this list is biased and inaccurate because when it was made in the 1930s, families like our were excluded."

"Why was our family excluded?"

"We were excluded because the author of the family is a member of the dark faction and house Potter has always fought against the Dark Lords of the past."

"Interesting, they are intimidated of our family."

Dorea was shocked, she had never thought of it that way before. " Yes I guess they were. I will only tell you some of the houses of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, you can read the rest in the book called Pure-Blood Directory."

"Alright, that seems fair."

"Some of the Sacred Twenty-Eight houses are House Malfoy, House Lestrange, House Weasley, House Greengrass and of course House Black."

Harry sat there thinking. Weasley and Greengrass, he had been friends with the Weasley and had been a lot more with Daphne or so he thought but the more he learnt, the more he realised that he had been used. A piece of him will always care for Daphne but his cannot go unpunished.

"It is ironic though." said Dorea.

"How is this ironic?"

"Even though our family isn't a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, our house still holds more power and respect than nearly every house, both in and outside of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Haha, this is just getting better and better."

Dorea smiled and then remembered something Harry said earlier. "Harry, you said earlier that you had a plan to earn money. What was it?"

"I have a plan to create a business in another country that will eventually become a multinational. I want it to have many subdivisions in the future but I'll start with a technology division."

"Where would you be starting this company?"

"I haven't thought much about it but it will probably be somewhere in America. Though I going to have to wait a while before I can."

"Why will you have to wait?"

"I'm not exactly old enough to be starting a business."

"Well, there is a way past that."

"What do you mean?"

"When Arcturus dead, most of the Black family library was transferred over to our library to prevent the self proclaimed Dark Lord from claiming its knowledge as its own. Within that knowledge you will find a ritual that has been long forgotten. It will allow you to age upto a certain age range, I believe its maximum is ten years."

"Amazing. Using this will ritual will change my age anywhere I want within the ten years?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Then let's get started"


End file.
